


Favorite Taste

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 01, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was eating.</p></blockquote>





	Favorite Taste

"So, what'd ya think?"

"It's sweet and creamy with just the slightest hint of bitter but salty and earthy too. The way it coats my mouth; I don't think I've ever tasted anything better."

She offered him another bite of the chocolate-peanut butter concoction but before it got even halfway to his lips, he had pushed her back onto the bed. He kissed his way down her body, leaving wet trails behind. "What are you thinking?" she whispered.

"I think", he said, dipping his head to leave a quick kiss, "I'm about to change my mind regarding my favorite taste."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was eating.


End file.
